It's What I Do
by Creatively Licensed B
Summary: Austin told himself that he'd never end up here with a girl. Friends. Not friends with certain benefits or friends on the brink of something more. Just friends. AusEm


Takes place: Post-2x09 If Only

* * *

**It's What I Do**

Austin almost feels guilty at how excited he gets when he sees Emily Kmetko looking so down. It sounds cruel or insensitive, but with the circles Kaylie has him running, it's nice to see a familiar face, one that will be straight with him no matter what. Of all the girls in Boulder, Austin knows Emily. He knows how she can get down on herself from time to time and, best of all, he knows how to bring her back up.

Honestly, she's a poorly put together mess in her black jeans, a tear in the knee, and her fitted, navy Pizza Shack polo shirt. Her hair is a mess and she's sitting out on the curb in front of her current place of work. Her lip quivers and her eyes are squeezed tight. It isn't until he's only a step or two away that Austin finally notices the tears on her cheeks.

"Jeez, Kmetko," Austin sighs. "You know, sometimes you just make it too easy for Beals and the likes to torment you. Outside the place you aren't supposed to be working at, fine, easy to explain. Wearing the uniform outside the place you aren't supposed to be working at? Like I said, too easy."

He gives her a smirk to show he's teasing, but she refuses to react.

"She's been there since her shift ended," Carter informs him, walking over. The curly-haired young man wears a simple white t-shirt and jeans, his Pizza Shack shirt thrown over his shoulder and a box of pizza in his arms. "She won't talk about it."

Austin snorts. "Yeah, because _you _are dating the Boulder devil. Blondie stole Kmetko's floor routine. Hate to break it to you, man, but you are no longer remotely in the circle."

Carter makes a face, but Austin doesn't really notice. He's too busy looking at that _thing _Carter calls his hairdo. Right off the top of his head, Austin can think of three reasons why the top portion of Carter's head is a crime against humanity.

"She wouldn't even talk to Razor," Carter says. "I doubt she'll talk to you."

"You underestimate me. Maybe that's why you suck at gymnastics," Austin says with a playful laugh.

Carter glares. "Just take your pizza."

Carter shoves the box into Austin's arms and starts walking across the parking lot.

"Hey! Thanks, man!" Austin shouts after him. "Did you—"

"Yeah, yeah, I put it on your tab," Carter shouts back, disappearing around the side of his car.

Austin doesn't exactly know how he became friends with Carter Anderson in the first place. It started off with a few beers and conversation in the Annex building. It is true that they haven't been as great of friends since Austin started pursuing Kaylie, but Austin doesn't know if they could ever be best friend status. After all, Carter does willingly take the role as Lauren Tanner's lapdog, whether off or on, a few screws have to be loose for the guy to even attempt it a first time.

Looking back over at the girl on the sidewalk, Austin plasters on a sweet smile.

"Hey Em," he says gently.

"You know," she sniffles, "I don't appreciate you and Carter standing there, talking about me like I'm not right here in earshot."

"Like you girls don't do it _all the time_ at the Rock," he argues.

Without even being asked or invited, Austin sits down beside her on the curb with his long legs stretched out in front of them. He sets his pizza box down beside him and flips open the lid. Inside is a full Meat Lover's pizza, packed with different types of meats and cheeses. Emily wrinkles her nose. She couldn't even think of eating something like that. Her leo would absolutely hate her.

Austin pretends not to notice the way she's watching him as he tears away a slice of pizza and takes a generous bite, though as he's doing so he's actually observing her quite attentively and gauging her mood. From what he can see down the poorly lit street is that she isn't crying anymore.

"Damon was back in town."

"Nice," Austin says. "And how was seeing lover boy?"

"He broke up with me."

Austin pauses with his teeth sunk into his pizza. His face remains forward, but his eyes dart in her direction. Her eyes are on the dark sky for a moment before she turns to look at him with those shattered, teary eyes. He can only imagine those tear tracks on her cheeks have been there for hours now.

Before he speaks, Austin forces himself to chew the pizza in his mouth and swallow hard. "Now why would someone want to do something idiotic like that?"

He wants to think he sees an almost-smile on her lips, but it is dark out.

Emily gives a great sigh. When she finally goes on to speak, her voice is so small.

"He said something about how he shouldn't be letting something like love distract him from his music," she says. She takes in a deep breath, trying to alleviate her heavy chest. "H—he said something about seeing me with Razor, but we we're just friends and joking around and Damon should know that…it was all sort of…unexpected."

Emily sighs again. She slowly tilts sideward until the side of her face meets Austin's solid bicep. She draws her knees up to her chest and wraps an arm around them. Slow in his movement, as to not alarm her, Austin chucks his pizza crush into a nearby bush because it isn't like he can eat at a time like this and he flips the flap of the pizza back over so it's closed. He then sighs himself, leaning into Emily and placing his large hand atop her head.

"What a dick," Austin says simply. He lets his hand slide down the back of her head and then comfortably hang around her shoulders. Emily shifts a bit and Austin is almost disappointed, thinking that she's pulling away, but then she just cozies closer to him.

"He didn't even let me talk," she goes on. "He spoke his peace and walked out of the Pizza Shack. I…I didn't even have time to react and he was just…gone."

A beat of silence passes between them.

"Yeah, I don't know what you want me to say," Austin says. He knows how awkward it probably sounds, but at least he's being honest with her. "Relationships aren't exactly my area of expertise."

Emily laughs miserably and Austin feels her shake her head against his shoulder.

"Maybe this is more your area of expertise," she says, "I got arrested."

Despite how comfortable he is with her pressed up against his side, Austin just has to look at her face for any sign of deception. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"I wish I were, Austin."

"Kmetko, that is _so _badass."

"Austin!" she nearly shouts. "No it's not. It was terrifying and once the GNO finds out…"

"_If _they find out," Austin points out.

"Of course, they're going to find out." Emily finds out.

"Aww, Kmetko, Kmetko, Kmetko," he sings. Austin slides his hand across his face before he looks over at Emily who has her eyes on the sky once again. "You know, I can tell you that everything is going to be okay and Damon will come crawling back, but I really have no idea and I like that when it comes to me and you, we keep things real. I can give you a hug though. C'mere, Kmetko."

Emily shakes her head and puts her hand on his shoulder, pushing him away.

"Do you remember the last time we hugged?" she asks, glaring.

"Ahhh, right, France," Austin says. "Was that romantic or what?"

"I got benched because of you," she says. Austin audibly winces at the spite in her voice.

"And you showed everyone you were a force to be reckoned with when you did that floor routine, remember? Where the Boulder Devil was being an uber bitch and stole your routine. I gave you that pretty awesome pep talk? Redemption at its finest," Austin argues. "Now, come on, hug time."

Emily lets her arms weakly fall to her sides and Austin moves in, wrapping his arms around her. Her head fits nicely at that spot where his neck stops and his shoulder begins. Eventually, Emily returns the hug with her arms linked around his lower back and they just stay like that, molding into one single being, in harmony.

As they sit there, on the side of the street, in the cold night, Austin gets this thrill in his gut. It's the same way he got that first time they hugged in France. He feels all those good feelings right before Ellen Beals appeared there. It's a strange feeling he'd find himself thinking about, lying in bed (sometimes with a naked, sleeping girl just to his left). Austin would never admit it, but it's that feeling that essentially brought him to Boulder.

"Despite what people may think about you," Emily suddenly speaks. Austin feels her breath in little bursts against the sensitive skin of his neck. It makes him inwardly shiver. "I think you're a good friend, Austin."

_Friend_.

Austin _hates_ that word. Austin told himself that he'd never end up here with a girl. Friends. Not friends with certain sexual benefits or friends on the brink of something more. _Just friends_.

He sees his mistakes, but can't bring himself to correct it especially since her hugs feel so damn good. Instead, Austin just brings his arms even tighter around her and whispers, "It's what I do."

* * *

Author's note: So she called Razor. As much as I love that darling pizza boy, it _so _should have been Austin. Anyways, I think a little Emily/Austin face time is exactly what should have followed that scene of Emily crying at the empty Pizza Shack. I fucking miss writing these too. I hope y'all dig it and tell me what you think.


End file.
